Only You (REPOST)
by Ms. SMC
Summary: Kyumin's Fanfiction Yaoi Romance No Summary Review ?


*Prolog*

"Kyuhyun-_ah_,aku menyukaimu,maukah kau menjadi _namjachingu_-ku?",ucapku.

"hmm baiklah,aku mau menjadi _namjachingu_-mu",jawabnya.

"benarkah?",ucapku tak percaya.

"ya",ucapnya lagi.

Ah,betapa bahagianya aku,tak salah aku kumpulkan keberanian untuk menembak namja yang sudah merebut hatiku ini.

*Prolog end*

*Sungmin POV*

Lagi- lagi dia bermain dengan gadis lain,aku tahu akan seperti ini,tapi ini sungguh keterlaluan,sungguh menyakitkan. Ucapku dalam hati saat melihat Kyuhyun,_namja_ yang selama 3 bulan terakhir sudah menjadi _namjachingu_-ku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia berbuat seperti ini padaku. Walau aku yang menyatakan perasaanku terlebih dahulu,aku yakin diapun menyukaiku. Tapi mengapa kau seperti ini Kyu? Hhh,tapi apa daya,aku hanya bisa mengumpat seperti ini dalam hati,seperti sekarang.

Kuperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol manja(?) dengan Seohyun-_ah_,Victoria-_yah_ dan _yeoja-yeoja_ cantik lain. Apa dia masih menyukai _yeoja_? Tapi mengapa dia menerima pernyataan cintaku yang seorang _namja_ ini. Ah,Kyuhyun,mengapa kau suka sekali membuatku bingung. Saat sedang melamun asik-asik,Siwon datang membuyarkan lamunanku itu.

"yak,Sungmin-_ah_! Dari tadi aku memanggilmu kenapa tidak kau sahut juga?",ucap Siwon setengah berteriak.

"ah,Siwonnie,_mianhae_.. Tadi aku lagi melamun. Ada apa?",tanyaku.

"aish,kau ini. Belakangan setelah kau berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun,kau jadi sering melamun begini sih. Kau tidak cemburu melihatnya bersama _yeoja-yeoja_ itu? Mana mereka cantik-cantik pula.",kata Siwon.

"ah,tidak apa kok. Lagi pula aku tahu ini akan terjadi karena sebelum kami berpacaran,Kyuhyun sudah memperingatkan ku,jadi aku maklum",ucapku datar sambil masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang tertawa itu. Ah,aku menyukai tawanya itu,yang membuatnya semakin terlihat bersinar.

"hhh,kau ini. Ah ya,hari ini kita pulang cepat lho",ucap Siwon sumringah.

"benarkah? Wah,syukurlah,belakangan aku jadi ingin pulang cepat saja",balasku.

"kau pulang dengan Kyuhyun?",Tanya siwon.

"ah,iya,aku pulang dengannya",jawabku,lagi-lagi dengan nada datar.

"hmm,kapan-kapan kita pulang bareng ya. Sudah lama kita tidak pulang bareng",kata Siwon padaku.

"hahaha..iya iya",jawabku.

TENG TENG TENG

"ah,aku balik ke kelasku dulu ya,bye sungminnie!",ucap siwon sambil berlari dan melayangkan flying kiss-nya padaku.

"hahaha",tawaku geli melihat tingkah temanku satu ini.

Aku tidak tahu,bahwa dari kejauhan Kyuhyun memperhatikanku.

TENG TONG TENG TENG TONG TENG TONG

Hah,akhirnya bel panjang itu berbunyi juga. Rasanya ingin cepat keluar dari kelas dan kabur secepatnya,aku sedang tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun sekarang. Aku perlu menata hatiku dulu,berfikir apakah aku akan terus seperti ini,atau diakhiri saja semuanya. Belum sempat aku melancarkan misiku untuk kabur secepatnya,langkahku terhenti karena ada tangan yang menarik tanganku dari belakang. Hhh,ternyata Kyuhyun.

"yak,Sungmin-_ah_,mengapa kau buru-buru seperti ini? Kita pulang barengkan?",Tanya Kyuhyun.

"ah,i-iya,kita pulang bareng",jawabku tergagap.

"hmm,bagus",ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan _evil smile_-nya.

Uuuh~~ rasanya aku ingin mati saja bila melihat senyum itu,apalagi dari jarak segini.

*Autor POV*

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana.

"aah,,,",mereka berucap bersamaan.

"kau dulu saja Sungmin-_ah_",kata Kyuhyun.

"ah,tidak. Silakan kau saja duluan,sepertinya pembicaraanmu lebih penting",kata Sungmin.

"ah,eem,baiklah. Begini,hh,bagaimana ya bilangnya..uukh,",ucap Kyuhyun tergagap,mukanya memerah karena malu. Sungmin yang melihatnya pun jadi tertawa.

"Hahaha… Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-_ah_? Tidak seperti kau yang …",kata Sungmin disela-sela tawanya.

"aiish,Sungmin-_ah_,berhenti tertawa!",ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan muka merahnya.

"Hahahaha..O-oke,aku diam. Sekarang beritahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan",kata Sungmin sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya agar berhenti tertawa.

Aah,baru kali ini aku melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini,batin Sungmin.

Aish,apaan-apaan dia? Mau membuatku mati mendadak dengan muka super cutenya itu,kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"begini,menurutku ada baiknya kita kencan sekali-kali. Rasanya kita jarang,atau hampir tidak pernah jalan berdua. Ah,selain acara pulang bareng ini pastinya."

"hmm,jadi,apakah hari minggu ini kau luang?", lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Minggu ini? Hm,sepertinya..",ucap sungmin.

"yak,Sungmin-_ah_!",bentak Kyuhyun lembut.

"hehe.. Maaf maaf. Jangan marah dong. Hari minggu ini aku luang kok",jawab Sungmin.

"baiklah kalau begitu,kujemput jam 1 siang",ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"hah? Apa tidak terlalu siang?",Tanya Sungmin kaget.

"tidak kok. Lagipula aku ingin sampai malam.",jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"oh,okelah",jawab Sungmin pasrah. Dia tidak tau kalau Kyuhyun samar tersenyum jahat,merasa rencananya akan berhasil.

Tak terasa mereka sundah sampai di rumah Sungmin.

"hm,sudah sampai rumahmu. Kau langsung istirahat ya",ucap Kyuhyun.

"ah,oh,ya,baiklah",jawab Sungmin canggung. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sangat peduli pada Sungmin.

"Sampai jumpa Minnie sayang",ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah dalam keadaan kaget berat di depan rumahnya.

Sungminpun masuk ke rumahnya.

Sambil melepas sepatunya,Sungmin tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"ah,Sungmin-_hyung_,kau sudah pulang?",Tanya Donghae,adik Sungmin.

"hm hm..",jawab Sungmin mengawur.

"aiish,kenapa kau,_hyung_?",Tanya Donghae.

"_Eomma_! _Hyung_ aneh sekali nih,"teriak Donghae memanggil _Eomma_-nya.

"Aissh,kau ini Donghae,coba liat kakakmu baik-baik. Jelas-jelas dia seperti orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Biarkan saja dia.",ucap _Eomma_.

"hhh,baiklah. Tapi _hyung_,kalau kau ingin meneruskan aktivitas labilmu ini,lebih baik ke kamarmu sana,jangan di depan pintu begini.",kata Donghae ke _Hyung_nya yang imut itu.

"hm,hm..",ucap Sungmin ngawur lagi sambil lalu ke kamarnya.

"aiish,dasar gila",umpat Donghae dalam hati.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Hmm,apa aku tidak terlalu berlebihan ya. Ah,tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi,makin didiamkan dia makin menarikku masuk ke dunia penuh dirinya,hanya dia. Apalagi aku tidak suka bila dia terlalu dekat dengan Siwon. Membuatku panas saja. Dasar bebal,dia tidak akan sadar bila aku tidak mengambil tindakan. Hm,lihat saja kau Lee Sungmin,akan kubuat kau sadar karena telah membuatku menahan diri seperti ini. Batinku dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan _evil smile_-ku

*Author POV*

Hari kencan itupun tiba,sekarang pukul 12.30 siang. Berdiri seorang _namja_ tampan yang seperti sedang menunggu seseorang itu di depan sebuah café kecil.

"hm,masih setengah jam lagi. Apa aku terlalu cepat datang ya. Ah,tidak apa-apa. Hitung- hitung belajar menunggu",ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"pokoknya,aku harus menyerahkan ini hari ini juga",ucap kyuhyun lagi sambil melihat benda yang sejak tadi dia pegang.

Setengah jam kemudian,Sungminpun datang ke _café_ tempat Kyuhyun menunggunya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!",panggil Sungmin.

"kau sudah menunggu lamakah?"

"ah,tidak kok. _Kajja_,kita berangkat sekarang.",ajak Kyuhyun.

"ah,tunggu sebentar,aku haus. Apa minuman itu milikmu?",Tanya sungmin.

"ah,ya,kau minum saja",jawab Kyuhyun.

"terima kasih",ucap Sungmin yang lalu meminum jus sisa Kyuhyun itu.

"oke,_kajja_!",ajak Sungmin.

Baru selesai Sungmin minum,otak pintar kyuhyun akhirnya nalar,bahwa sungmin baru saja melakukan ciuman tidak langsung dengannya. Memikirkan itu membuat muka Kyuhyun merona merah.

"hm,kau kenapa,Kyuhyun-_ah_?",Tanya sungmin.

"ah,tak apa. Ayo",balas Kyuhyun.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Sekarang aku dan Sungmin sudah sampai di taman bermain. Tujuan kencan kami. Aaagrh,kenapa aku jadi bebal begini. Sejak tadi tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari Sungmin. Baru kali ini kami keluar bersama tanpa mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dan sekarang Sungmin terlihat sangat cute dengan baju _pink_ dan celana _jeans casual_ yang dia pakai. Dan entah mengapa,bibir kecil sungmin jadi terlihat begitu menggoda di mataku sekarang. Membuatku ingin menciumnya. Tiba-tiba suara sungmin membuyarkan fantasiku tentangnya.

"Kyuhyun-_aaah_! Ayo,kita coba wahana itu!",kata Sungmin penuh semangat. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan semua kecanggungan kami.

"wahana yang mana?",tanyaku.

"itu,yang namanya _SUPER ROTATION 360o2X TIMES_(nama yang jelek)",jawab Sungmin sambil menunjuk salah satu wahana.

Aku pun mengikuti arah jari Sungmin. Dan yang kulihat adalah wahana _roller coaster_ dengan 4 putaran 360 o (lalu mengapa namanya cuma tertulis 2X,hah?). Ini _namja_ muka _cute_ tapi ternyata pemberani juga. Pikirku dalam hati.

"baiklah,_kajja_",ajakku.

"seru ya,Kyuhyun-_ah_. Jadi pengen naik lagi.",kata Sungmin semangat.

"uuh,,lain kali naik sendiri saja,aku sudah cukup sekali",jawabku yang belum pulih sehabis menaiki wahana itu.

"kau tak apa-apa,Kyu?",Tanya Sungmin dengan nada khawatir.

"ah,tak apa kok.",jawabku sambil tersenyum paksa.

"kita istirahat sebentar ya"

"aku beli minuman dulu ya",ucap Sungmin lalu berlari ke kios minuman.

Hhh,kenapa jadi aku yang terlihat lemah begini sih. Sial. Umpatku dalam hati

*Sungmin POV*

Untunglah setelah istirahat sebentar Kyuhyun sudaha baikan. Sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam. Hmm,sudah lama juga ya kami disini.

"ah,ayo kita naik yang itu. Katanya pemandangan malam dari atas sana sangat indah lho",ucap Kyuhyun.

Aku melihat sesuai arah jari Kyuhyun menunjuk. Ah,bianglala ternyata. Wahana yang cocok untuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan. Ah,apa Kyuhyun merasa bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya,_namjachingu_-nya? Lagi-lagi perasaan ini muncul. Hey,Lee Sungmin,kalau dia tidak berfikir kalau kau ada kekasihnya,mana mungkin sekarang kau ada di bianglala bersamanya. HAH? Bianglala? Sejak kapan?

"hey,Lee Sungmin, sampai kapan kau mau bengong seperti itu? Coba kau lihat keluar,pemandangannya indah lho. Bianglala ini berhenti setiap 5 menit sekali agar semua kabin bisa melihat pemandangan di puncak agak lama",kata Kyuhyun.

Aku memandang keluar,ah,benar saja,pemandangan malam kota ini sangat indah. Walau tidak seindah perasaan khawatir yang kembali menyeruak dari hatiku ini.

"sebentar lagi kita di puncak,lho",kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"kita sampai di puncak!",suara Kyuhyun mengagetkanku.

Hah,kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun pindah ke sampingku.

"yak, Cho Kyuhyun,apa-apaan kau! Kabinnya bisa miring nih!",kataku dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"diamlah Lee Sungmin",kata Kyuhyun. Setelah itu dia hanya diam memandangku.

"ehm,Kyu-Kyuhyun-_ah_? Ada apa?",tanyaku.

"tidak ada. Kupikir kau sangat manis hari ini. Itu saja.",kata Kyuhyun.

DEG!

"haha.. makasih. Jarang-jarang kau memujiku",jawabku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Lee Sungmin,_nan neol saranghae_". Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"_waeyo_?",tanyaku,mungkin saja aku salah dengar.

"_nan neol saranghae_",ulangnya lagi.

"_Nawa gyeolhanhaejurae?"_,lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"hah,eh,eh..",ucapku salah tingkah. Pasti sekarang mukaku sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"ah,walau tidak sekarang sih. Hmm,bagaimana?",ucap kyuhyun lagi.

"ah,Kyuhyun. Aku senang sekali..",jawabku sambil menyembunyikan mukaku.

"hey,kenapa kau sembunyikan mukamu. Kau yang seperti ini terlihat sangat menarik",kata Kyuhyun.

"kemarikan tanganmu",pintanya.

Kuberikan tanganku. Dan detik selanjutnya kulihat sudah ada cincin yang melingkar dengan indahnya di jari manisku.

"itu tanda bahwa aku telah memilikimu. Sekarang dan selamanya",ucapnya seraya memelukku.

"aku senang sekali,Cho Kyuhyun. Sangat senang. Sampai ingin mati rasanya.",kataku. Tak terasa air mata menetes ke pipiku.

"sudah,sudah Sungmin,jangan menangis. Ini terlihat seperti aku berbuat jahat padamu.",ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"ta-tapi..". Belum selesai kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Bibirku sudah terkunci oleh bibir menciumku dengan hangat,menekan halus bibirnya ke bibirku. Ah,jadi ini rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang kita sukai. Ciuman pertamaku,di bawah langit malam yang indah di bianglala,bersama lelaki pertama yang kucintai. Hanya bahagia yang kurasakan.

Setelah itu kamipun melepas ciuman kami.

"_Saranghae_,Lee Sungmin", ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Nado saranghae_",balasku.

Kamipun turun dari bianglala,dan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"yak,Cho Sungmin. Jangan sekali-kali kau memberikan hatimu pada orang lain. Ketahuilah bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu",ucap Kyuhyun.

"iya iya. Eh,sejak kapan margaku menjadi cho?",tanyaku kaget.

"sejak kau menjadi milikku. Sejak kau menjadi satu-satunya dalam hidupku",ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum evilnya.

"uuuh,kau ini",kataku malu.

"hahaha.. kajja,kita pulang,yeobo",ucap kyuhyun.

"aiish"

*Kyuhyun POV*

Berhasilkan rencanaku.. haha.. habis ini aku akan membawanya ke kamar hotel yang kusewa. Maaf saja Lee Sungmin,bila aku melakukan sesuatu,aku akan melakukannya sampai akhir. Akan kujadikan kau milikku seutuhnya. Lihat saja.

*Author POV*

"Kyuhyun-ah, kita mau kemana?",Tanya Sungmin.

"karena sudah malam,aku sudah memesan kamar di hotel dekat taman bermain ini",ucap Kyuhyun ke Sungmin.

"hah? Tapi besok kitakan sekolah.",kata Sungmin.

"sekali-kali boloskan tak apa,ayo cepat,aku sudah lelah."

"hh,baiklah.",jawab Sungmin pasrah. Tidak tahu bahwa dirinya akan dalam bahaya.

*Fin*

Hanya Re-Post dari FF pertama saya. Silakan dibaca jika berkenan ^^ Review mungkin?


End file.
